


Then, Now, and Whenever

by miZ_mii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anniversaries, Attempt(s) at Humor, Blind Character, Flashbacks, Has No One Ever Written That?, I cannot tag, I'm Sorry, Kim Jungwoo & Zhong Chenle Are Siblings, Kissing, Lee Jeno & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, So many flashbacks, This Fic Might Be A Mess, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, by ending i mean chapter 6, did I miss something, dw the ending clears it up :), okay i put in too many tags bye now, okay then, the fluff comes out, we got us some confusions, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miZ_mii/pseuds/miZ_mii
Summary: Mark has always loved Yukhei from the first time they went on a date, well, perhaps notlove, but he knows that he does now. Mark knows that even without seeing, he'll continue to recognise Yukhei's sudden hugs and bathe in them.Except, now that Mark's seen Wong Yukhei, the Boyfriend™, he's not sure if he truly deserves the little kisses he gets.OR, alternatively,“You really didn’t need to help me.” Yukhei grinned. “Huh? But I wanted to,” Mark tilted his head.“Well,” Yukhei snickered, trying not to smirk,“You felt me up more than helped me up.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: 99' ft 00' fic fest





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 99ft00 FICFEST: Prompt #FT125
> 
> \------------
> 
> To the prompter: I hope I fulfilled your expectations! This ended being a whole lot longer than I imagined so I‘m crossing fingers that you at least enjoy the part you entered as the prompt. 
> 
> \-----------
> 
> (♥ω♥*)

“Yes, I just entered the school.”

_“Should I stay by the door again?”_

“I think-”

_“Oh, nevermind. I'll see you in a minute!”_

“Okay...” Mark murmured into the ended call, confused and yet knowledgeable about his boyfriend’s plan. Jeno beside him loosened his grip, catching Mark’s attention. “Are we nearby already?” he asked, Jeno replied, “Yeah. We just need to turn this corner,” the group of three [consisting of Jeno, Mark, and Jaemin] turned then came to a halt.

“Oh, hey Yukhei!” Jeno’s hand left his arm. He heard a bubbly laugh following Yukhei’s “Hello, Jeno.” 

“Mark, we’ll be leaving you with Yukhei now,” Jaemin pat his shoulder. “Oh, right. See you later!” Mark bid, everyone leaving to their lectures.

“You know, you don’t need to always stay by the door when you’re early.” Mark tightly held onto Yukhei’s hand, entering the lecture room and moving to the saved seats. “I don’t, but it’s reassuring that I know you’ll easily find the seat beside me.” Mark gaped, and Yukhei just mischievously giggled. “That was one time! It’s hard to figure out where you are based on sound only - which also includes other students’ noise.” the two sat down by the front, Yukhei with Mark’s backpack and taking out items for him.

  
“Alright, you two. We’ve settled your conflicts out, yeah? Anything else?” the class teacher’s voice entered the room, sounds of footsteps following behind. “No, sir,” they answered back. “Good. please take your seats, I’ll start class now.” The sound of a laptop being laid down rang through the room and just as Yukhei pressed the record button on Mark’s phone, the teacher started their first lecture of the day.

“I’ll send a copy of my notes to Doyoung-hyung later!” Yukhei’s enthusiastic voice whispered in Mark’s ear as they all packed their stuff. “Maybe we should just stick to my system, hei,” he replied in a quick chuckle. “My notes are not as bad as they seem.”  
  
“Y’know, Yukhei, I know you want to do lots for your boyfriend but your notes aren’t exactly the most... ideal.” a feminine voice pops in. They both turn to the sound of a familiar friend; Ah-eun. “What do you mean? My notes are perfectly fine!” Yukhei defended, earning an earnest look from Ah-eun.  
  
“Well, most of your notes include mandarin - sometimes Cantonese or even Thai.” Mark followed, “I understand that you exchange some Korean vocabulary with other language-compatible ones, but not only would Doyoung-hyung have to transcribe to braille, he’d have to translate too.” Yukhei paused at that, nodding in agreement. “Okay, so you’re right. Hyung’s a bit overworked. I guess I’ll lay off that and help Mark in other ways.” the other two simply hum in acknowledgement. “Oh, right. I’ll pass the lecture list by lunch. See you around!” Ah-eun receives a goodbye from Mark and Yukhei as she left to the halls.

Just as they were about to leave for their next class, their professor calls out, “Mark, don’t forget to check up on yesterday’s class. You missed it.” he reminds. “Oh, yes sir. Sorry about leaving early.” Professor Nakamoto only scoffs and pats Mark’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, you had your appointment. Now off to your next class, boys.”

What appointment, you ask? Mark’s monthly checkup, of course. Why does he need them? Well, simply, Mark’s blind. Not that there’s anything wrong, neither does he resent it! In fact, he’s grown quite accustomed to having no vision. With his activity and work, it’s needed that he has care. Even after all his years, being checked helps him ready for any situation that may include more vision than hearing.  
  


  
So what about Ah-eun? She’s a fellow friend that passes on a list of the lecture topics, and vocabulary, to Doyoung who transcribes them to braille so Mark can read them for reference.  
  
Doyoung, in turn, is Mark’s assigned helper. He transcribes letters to braille, translates braille to letters, and makes sure he keeps up in his courses. Mark most usually sits by the front during their literature lectures - it’s convenient for him, not too many steps. Plus, the professor can be heard well, an important thing in voice recording the class.  
Something he does so instead of being pressured to work with the time and writing in braille is use his braille typewriter at home to do notes and homework.  
  
Jeno and Jaemin? Briefly, they help Mark walk through the city streets to college and in college. They help navigate his way through walking; the exercise of it every morning helps.  
  
  
Mark, after 8 years of no vision, has become used to the world without seeing. He can talk, act and do many other daily activities just as a regular kid may. Except maybe P.E, that’s the only subject that he can’t overestimate his mind on.  
Sometimes, it’s fun being.. different.  
  
example? you could enter his room, shut the lights off,  
and Mark could still continue reading his book.

There are pros and cons, just like any other experience in the world.

And he’s quite pleased, that he gets to be a special friend.

  
  
_“Hey, Bong-sik, come over here!” a 12-year-old Mark clapped his hands to grab the cat’s attention. He was at Jeno’s home, of which he was currently playing outside with his best friend‘s cats. “Mark, we really have to do our project,” Jeno called, and Mark shrugged it off. “Can’t we just have a little fun?” He pet the cat and looked._

_He looked up too quick and rugged though; he stared directly at the sun. It hurt, he got some sort of headache. Speedily shutting his eyes closed, he laid on his back and groaned. Jeno looked in surprise and ran over to him. “You okay? Mark?” the two kids stayed on the floor, quiet._

_Mark tapped on Jeno’s arm & whispered, “Call my family, please.”  
This felt like another headache, only, when we opened his eyes, it seemed that parts of his view were.. out of order... weird. blurry.  
  
And he was gone._  
  


  
  
  


  
“Look Yukhei, there’s the table,”  
“Yeah, there are more people today. Wonder who the guests are.”  
  
  


  
  


  
_“Where am I..?” Mark mumbled, feeling that he was in a softer ground. Opening his eyes, he stared. Looked at the dark in front of his view. It was like he was stuck in a non-lit cave – he knew there was something in front of him, he just couldn’t see. “H-hello? Who turned off the lights? Turn them on, please,” he waited for some indication of a person entering the door and when he heard the little squeak, he looked to it - at least, to the direction of the sound._

_But there was no light, not a bit of brightness for him to cover his face of. “Hello?” he looked, left and right and frowned at his discovery. Nothing.  
“Mark?” a voice called out, a gentle voice he immediately knew who owned it. “Hyung? Hyung! Where am I?? It’s... I'm on a bed, but the lights are out. Hyung, turn the lights on, please?”  
  
_

_  
silence. nothing but silence followed after.  
  
_

_  
Mark groaned, “Hyung, I don’t want to play games! Seriously, turn on the lights.”  
“I can’t, Mark,” Johnny bit his lip. “Why not?! It’s been dark this whole time, I’m sure you can’t even see me as well.” Mark retorted, tired of the pitch-black being his only view.  
  
“Mark,” his elder brother continued to stand still, a concerned look sent to the bed-ridden one.  
“The lights have been on this whole time.”  
  
Panicked, Mark sat up, hands holding him steady. “What?! You’re kidding. This isn’t funny, okay? I’m asking you to please turn on the lights!” he begged._

_Footsteps were the next sound in the room and he looked to the side he heard them loudest. “Mom? Dad? Tell Johnny-hyung this isn’t some joke! Switch on the lights!” his parents looked at each other and their eldest.  
  
_

_  
They had to tell him.  
  
_

_  
“Mark, dear,” his mother started, gently patting his arm. “You’ve been... blinded. You can’t see,” she continued bluntly, “I am so sorry,”_

_“dear, don’t be indifferent,_  
  
_say something?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tags are more interesting than my story intro let me be real with you here 🤧


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But that can't happen,"

Johnny stood by Mark’s side, the boy being fed soup. “Hey, hyung?”, “Yeah?” He looked, eyebrow raised and soup bowl being put down, “What will happen to me now?”  
Johnny thought for a minute, maybe two. “Well, Mark, I can’t exactly say what. But mom did say you were meeting someone today, so there’s a chance they’ll help answer your question.” He warmly smiles at his younger brother, even when he knew Mark couldn’t see his expression.

“Ah, Mark, this way,” he called, feeding him a spoonful. Mark lay quiet then. He asked yet another question,  
“Will I be okay?”  
  


  
  
  
“Alright, Good news is that Mark‘s not majorly hurt. He’s suffered some tissue damage, so he’ll be experiencing pitch-black vision. In a few weeks though, he will be seeing a little better in terms of some colour and light.” Dr Moon announced after examining Mark. “Will he ever be able to see again, doc?” Mrs Lee inquired. “Unfortunately, no. That’s the bad news. Putting it frankly, unless your son will be able to find a donor, he won’t be able to see normal vision again - even with time.” Mr Lee gently squeezed his wife’s sweaty hand, nodding to reply. “But then we just need to find a donor, right? We can do that, right? Mom, dad?” Johnny stared at his parents. “Doc...?” He turned to the man in the white coat.  
“That idea is certainly in the works, but we can’t guarantee a quick find. Lots of people nowadays are quite hesitant, and even if they weren’t, there are lots of tests that one must go through to ensure the patient who will receive the donation doesn’t occur any more difficulties.” Dr Moon ends with a sharp sigh.  
  
“I’m.. I’m willing! I have good eyes, right? There wouldn’t be any problem, we’re even related!” Johnny raised a hand. “Hyung, no! Then you’ll be blind..!” Mark protested. “But-”, “But that can’t happen.”  
  
Dr Moon interjected, “As much as I’d like for the process to be easy, we can’t exactly rush things out. Even if Johnny here would be able to make the donation, he’d still have to undergo the practice of dealing with blindness. Mark is younger, he’ll be able to memorise and process the information quicker,” Dr Moon continued, “Mr Lee, Mrs Lee, I wish to end this on a good note...”  
  
  


  
Dr Moon saluted goodbye to the family. Mark held onto his wheelchair.  
  
“I wanna be okay,”  
  
  


  
  
**”Your son will be having meetings with me every few days. I’ll have him taken care of.”**  
  
“Hello, Mark,” Dr Moon welcomed the kid into his room as Nurse Jaehyun brought his wheelchair in. “Thank you, Jae.” He whispered, the nurse smiling back. “Hi Doctor Moon... what am I going to do today...?” Mark put his sweaty palms together. “Well, we’ll start off with some basic concepts: learning Braille.” He felt much less nervous hearing that. “Aren’t they like those... dot-like shapes people put on some signs? Like, on the elevator buttons!” Dr Moon chuckled, “Right. That’s the basis of it.”  
“So shall we get started?”  
  
  


  
  
Mark waved at the direction of Dr Moon. It wasn’t too hard, he knew that the doctor was just at his left; he’d been following Mark to the entrance, where his father was waiting at. “I’ll see you after tomorrow, Mark.” He replied with an ‘okay!’ and was helped into the Lees’ car.  
  
“How was today? Was it difficult?” His father asked. Mark shook his head with a tiny grin upon his face. “Not really. I just learnt about braille today. It’s like the usual ABC... but dottier- and 3D.” He giggled. Mr Lee started the engine. “Wonderful. Let’s go back home.”  
  
Mark wasn’t as afraid anymore. It would be like being in kindergarten... but kinda new. In a good way.  
  
  
  


  
**“I only ask that you clean up your environment at home, and help him get used to daily activities while… being visually impaired.”**  
  
“And this - sorry Mark - This is..?” Mrs Lee piped into the two males sitting by the couch. “Nurse Jaehyun gave this book to me yesterday. I’m learning how to read braille! It’s really easy since it’s just like reading Korean, only in a different way.” He touched the beige coloured book to emphasise what it was.  
His mom had been rearranging the furniture all day long with his hyung. Now, he can only assume she finished eating some late dinner [if the plate hitting the metal sink noises suggested anything else]  
  
“Come, let’s get ready for bed.” Mr Lee pats Mark’s head, helping him onto his back. They climbed up the stairs [read: while Mark got carried] and entered the younger sibling’s room. “Mom’s gonna be up in a minute. I’ll go down to help finish up with after-clean. Stay put, yeah?”, “Will do! Legs? They don’t exist anymore,” His father laughed while leaving the room.

And just like said, his mother was by his side.  
“Here you are! The sink is in front of you, if you need a glass of water do ask, just brush your teeth like usual.” Mark followed, brushing his teeth up and down, side to side. “Wa-er p-ease,” He held out a hand. “—anks.” He washed out the extra foam in his mouth, exiting the bathroom.  
  


  
  
“Just do it like you always do. Pretend this is like... a sort of no vision challenge.”

Mark complained about his pyjama buttons, but it seemed that he would have no help this time.  
“Well done. Now, into bed. I’ll shut the lights off.” His mother smiled.  
  
  


  
“Night mom,”  
“Goodnight, Mark,  
thank you for working hard.”  
  
  
  


  
**”As for his academics, I’ll assign to him a special teacher. He’ll need quite the help in communicating with his class.”**  
  
“Markie! Your second week, huh?” Nurse Jaehyun beamed to Mr Lee who had just dropped Mark off. “Yup! What do you think I’ll study today, Nurse Jaehyun?”, “Can’t be entirely sure... you’ll have to find out yourself!” Mark pouted. “Aww,” he mumbled. “It’s not super hard, is it?” The 12-year-old asked. “Nope! Not at all.”  
  
  


  
“Oh hello, Nurse Jaehyun! Just be a little bit more careful, yeah?” Mark heard a new voice in the room. He tensed at the sudden uneasiness growing in his stomach.  
“Hi.. Dr Moon,” he clamped his hands together. “Who- who’s the new person...?”  
  
Dr Moon widened his eyes and glanced at the two people in front of his desk. “Right! Mark, just by your left is your new assistant!”  
  
  


  
“Hi, my name’s Kun. Just like Dr Moon said, I’ll be your assistant.” The mellow tone was heard by Mark yet again. “Assistant...? Can I ask why?” He spoke out. “Well, I’m more of a teacher. I help you with your studies at school. Since some students have special cases, teachers may have no idea how to handle them; I come in to help.” Kun watched as the boy in front of him loosened his posture, “Mark, you know braille, yes?” A nod was sent his way. “Great. Because of your case, you can’t exactly read the regular books, neither can you answer your homework properly.” The teacher briefed, “I help you with the communication; so your teacher can understand and you can understand the lesson.”  
  
Mark tilted his head once he understood. He forgot about his school for a moment - in fact, he never once thought about his situation there. His mind cranked its gears, “Wait- so you can write in braille??” Kun chuckled, “Yes, yes you can. Although truthfully it’s quite a hard process, since you write backwards in order to read it properly.” Mark pouted at that. “No way... writing backwards? That’s.. uh... can we not..?”  
He wasn’t given a chance to clarify his question, though, as Kun spoke up quicker. “We could. Since you have your academics, you’d have to be able to keep up without being slowed down trying to remember backwards braille.”, “Really?”

He continued, “Yes, really. There’s a mechanism that lets you type out braille. It’s called a Braille Writer.” Mark gaped at the reply - It was as if he’d received a gift. “It’s like a typewriter, right?”, “Yeah, basically.” Kun said. “How should I feel? I always wanted to get a typewriter; they seemed so cool. Now, I’m getting one... but at the cost of new alphabet,”  
  
Mark pondered for a hot minute, then raised the corners of his lips, hoping the grin looked like he wished, “Could we... perhaps get on to learning how to use it?” the two adults could only smile back, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the basic backstory! I did outline this chapter with many more scenes, but they didn't really add much to the plot so I deleted them. 
> 
> :D now go on to the next chapter~


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That book is going FRAMED!"

“For real! A soccer ball almost hit me, in the hallways!” Mark heard Yukhei’s loud voice as Jaemin lead him to their designated cafeteria table. Mark was next to Yukhei who had calmed down, tending to his boyfriend. “Oh, here, you wanted tteok-bokki, right?” He handed chopsticks to Mark, who muttered a little ‘thanks’.

“Guys~!” a voice called. Everyone turned to the source and saw Donghyuck - with Ah-eun dragged by the arm. “Make some space, yeah?” Jeno scooted over, Donghyuck taking a seat, leaving Ah-eun standing. “Hi. So uhm, Mark,” Ah-eun pulled out a file, “here are the notes, I had them translated early.” Mark grabbed the papers, “Oh, thank you.” The rustling of papers were heard as the table went quiet for a moment. Donghyuck watched as Yukhei helped Mark put his items back.

“How’d that happen?” he blurted. “What do you mean?” Jeno asked, everyone confused. “Mark and Yukhei hyung, how’d they get together?” he clarified, wide-eyes blinking animatedly.

Yukhei giggled, Mark gaped like a fish and Jeno jumped up, “That was an amazing story, its book is going FRAMED.” he cried.

Mark and Yukhei first met during 1st year, 2nd-semester college. Yukhei had ended up entering the classes quite late [he had to move in from HK and apparently got into some trouble with his family and their packages]. They never properly introduced themselves to the other, until that one fateful day.

**_*Smack!_ ** _* Mark heard the noise from afar. It definitely sounded like someone just slammed onto the floor. He headed towards the direction he heard it strongest and squatted down to help the poor guy. Unfortunately, Mark forgot that with his impaired vision, he couldn’t exactly see where to pick up the other student._

_Mark did end up helping the guy, who had been blushing the whole time. “Thanks,” he spoke and Mark was surprised at the deep voice. “Your welcome. Here’s your backpack.” the other male received the bag previously hanging on his arm. “I’m Yukhei, new exchange student.”, “Mark, I take Literature and Creative Writing as my minor.” Yukhei gasped, “Wait, you take Literature? I do too!” Mark smiled. “That’s nice to know.”_

_It was silent for a minute before Yukhei chuckled._

_“You know, you didn’t need to help me.” he grinned. “Huh? But I wanted to,” Mark tilted his head. “You felt me up more than helped get me up.”_

_The feeling embarrassment rushed through Mark’s body, his ears and cheeks turning crimson. “I-I swear I didn’t mean to!” he shook his head. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Mark played with his fingers. “It’s alright, honest.” Mark sighed in relief._

_“You also look really cute right now.” Yukhei laughed at the sight of Mark turning red yet again. “What? I look cute?”, “Yep! Haven’t you looked at yourself in the mirror?’ he raised an eyebrow._

_Mark started to stiffen. “No, not at all. I only remember my looks as an 11-year-old,” he paused, eyes widened, “Shit. I wasn’t supposed to say that.”_

_Yukhei whispered, “So, you’ve never seen yourself, now? Why not?” Mark fumbled with his backpack straps, thinking, before he decided to speak again,_

_“I uh, I’m blind. Yeah, that. I can’t really… see. Y’know, since I’m blind.”_

_“God that was awkward. Sorry about that.” Mark sighed, waiting for a response. He readied himself for the reaction, tense._

_“Oh,” Yukhei quipped, “I never would’ve guessed. You walk around like any regular student - I’m not trying to say you have to act like your blind to be blind, sorry – so I wouldn’t even think of that.” Mark laughed, albeit very lightly. He spoke, “That is my plan. Just, be a regular student. Nothing else much devious.” The elder male nodded at his words, chuckling._

_It was just gentle laughs for a few seconds before Yukhei opened his mouth again:_

_“So that’s why Jaemin and that black-haired guy helped you around. I always thought you were dating them.”_

_A loud laugh was sound._

_“Okay, 1, ‘black-haired guy’s name is Jeno. 2, if anyone were to be dating between us three friends, it’s them two.”, “Wait- really? Jaemin always asks me about Jeno’s crush. I never know what to answer, we’re barely close friends!”_

Jaemin blushed, hitting Yukhei on the shoulder. “I can’t believe you said that to Mark when you first met! What kind of friend-” Yukhei rolled his eyes, “Jaemin, we weren’t even friends. We had one class together. What was I supposed to tell you?” He then got shushed by the male. “Shhh! Jeno’s coming back from the bathroom. Not a word.” A chuckle and a glare were shared.

“This is for the science: how did Yukhei ask you out?” Renjun questioned. “Uh, Yukhei, you take this,” Mark laughs, remembering. Yukhei just slides closer to the table, as if a giant secret were to be told, and whispered, “I did the smoothest thing I could’ve possibly done that time,”

_“Oh, hey. I forgot you took this class too.” Mark says, embarrassed that he didn’t remember the first things said when the introductions came._

_Yukhei just introduced himself and sat next to Mark by the front. “Yeah... I usually take the middle seats,” The tall ~~er~~ male answers. Mark pulls out his phone and listens until the name of his voice recorder app is said. “Mark? You need help?” Yukhei interrupts with a whisper.  
Mark turns his phone off and pauses. He then speaks after a second of comprehension, “O-oh. If you could find my voice recording app...?”, “Sure man, just unlock your phone.” Mark nods, answering with a few actions. “Right. Thanks,” He mumbles, feeling stiff and awkward as Yukhei starts to tap on his phone.  
  
“Teacher’s here, just press the button,” Yukhei guides Mark’s hand to the certain location on his phone, rosy cheeks puffing up due to the contact.  
(who? we may only guess.)  
  
“Thank you, again,” A gentle saying by Mark ends the conversation, Professor Nakamoto greeting their class.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Yukhei!” Mark calls, holding onto the male’s arm. “I’m... I wanted to apologise for being so awkward at the start of our lecture. I don’t really tell random people I have a deficiency so... yeah. Awkwardness ensues, I guess.” He stutters out.  
  
Yukhei chuckles, “Nothing to worry about. I do have something to ask you, though,” the male huffs out a shaky breath.  
  
  
“Will you go out on a date with me?”  
  
  
Mark turns red, mouth gaping like a fish, “Yukhei, I-“  
“Wait. You are into guys, right? I’m so sorry if you aren’t - I just overheard you with your friends and they said boyfriend so I assumed. I’m, uh,” Yukhei rambles, clasping his sweaty hands together. He continued to rant, bits of sorries and explanations here and there.  
  
The only thing that stopped his long talk was Mark’s soft laugh. “Yes, Yukhei, I am into guys. You don’t have to apologise every 5 words,” he smiles, red still on his -their- cheeks.  
  
“Yes. I’ll go on a date with you. I just have to know when and where.” Mark answers shyly.  
Yukhei simply watches as his face starts to beam in joy, “8PM, tonight, the cafe a few blocks away from school. They have really good pastries - there are some really good books, too!” He grins, cheeks tinted pink.  
“But, my sight,” Mark starts, but gets interrupted by Yukhei. “Meet me there. You won’t be disappointed; I swear.”  
  
  
Yukhei and Mark start to walk along the hallways as the both of them start to separate, feeling giddy and shy. Love at first sight might really be a thing, they thought.  
  
  
_

_  
  
  
  
“Markie,” Yukhei takes a seat at the place Mark chose, his car keys jingling with sound. “I have a nickname now?” The younger tilts his head upward; where he supposes Yukhei is. “You deserve one. I’ll have to call you something sooner or later in our relationship, right?”  
A blush of pink rushes up to Mark’s cheeks. “Where was the nervous, rambling Yukhei I heard a few hours ago?” They chuckle. “I’ve evolved; confidence is power.” Yukhei says, giggling at his own joke.  
  
“I’ve ordered a few pastries already. What’s your beverage?” Yukhei raises a question. “Mmm, I’m going for a Mocha Frappuccino, No whip.” Mark answers, going back to listening to the cafe soundscape.  
  
  
A few minutes later and an item was laid on their table. Mark was confused: the object was a bit too small to be a tray of food but too heavy-sounding to be a cup of coffee. He reached for it, and immediately found that it was a book.  
The most shocking thing, though, was when he realised the book was in braille. The title, the pages and even the page numbers. All were in braille and Mark turned to where Yukhei sat, “This is a book in braille,” he spoke, Yukhei smiling at Mark. “Yeah. The cafe also specialises in having options for those with disabilities. They are close to a school which does, too.” He says proudly. “I know the owner, he’s a... close friend,”  
  
And as soon as he says so, Yukhei’s engulfed in a hug. “Yukhei! How’s life going- is that your date? He’s adorable!” A ruffle to Mark’s head was given by this new person. “Mark, this is Jungwoo. He co-owns this store with his brother, Chenle.” Yukhei introduces, Mark waving at the position Jungwoo stood in. “Hi. I’m Mark Lee.” A handshake was shared between the two.  
  
“As much as I wanna tease, I’m not here to ruin your date. Have fun, Yukhei!” Jungwoo left as a waitress served their orders. Mark closed the book and moved it to the side. “Yukhei, do you think I could bring the book home?” He asks slowly. “This is a book-cafe. I’m pretty sure you can.” They share comfortable silence as they take their first sips of coffee, “And if you can’t, I’m sure Jungwoo can let me off the hook once.” Yukhei laughs, Mark following. _

They spend their time talking about each other - and complaining about a few things that both annoy them for the fun of it.

At the end of it all, Mark was definitely ready to get asked out again, and again, and until he and Yukhei were together, like the other male promised.

“I can’t believe Mark really got Boyfriend™,” Donghyuck wheezed, resting his head on his arm. Immediately, he turned to his own significant other by his side, hugging an arm around Renjun. “Don’t worry, you’re still number one in my heart,” He placed a hand upon his heart. Renjun just sighs, “Mhm, I believe you.” The younger makes an offended sound, “What? You don’t think I do?” He questioned with an eyebrow raise. They stared, reading each other.

Suddenly they erupted in little laughs and touched noses. “Oh god,” Jeno fake gagged just as Jaemin choked on his water.

Yukhei snickered, grabbing Jeno’s attention, “Y’know, I can imagine this happening to the rest of us when you and-“

Jeno jumped onto the free space on their table, reaching to cover Yukhei’s mouth, “NO!” he mumbles angrily soon after. Jaemin moves to Mark and asks in a quiet voice, “What’s wrong with them?” Mark only replies, “One day, Jaemin. One day.”

Mark waved at Donghyuck and Renjun, who were shouting goodbyes. Laughs and a call of “shut up and go already!” were voiced. Soon, he let his arm down, sighing with a smile.  
  
A tap on his shoulder made him jolt, “We’ll go next?” Yukhei’s deep voice whispers. Mark nods, reaching to hold Yukhei’s hand.  
“Alrighty. Nana, Jeno, we’re gonna now.” He bids goodbye, a few more waves shared between the friends.  
  
  
“Jaemin smiled extra bright,” Yukhei snickers as he holds the car door. “Really? What about Jeno?”, “He would definitely have one of those large sweat droplets if this were an anime.”  
  
They both giggled, the engine growling as they started to drive off.

The door makes a ‘click!’ and they’re welcomed in by Johnny, Mark’s elder brother. “Hello there, Markie. And thank you, Yukhei.” He grinned at the man. Mark sighed, holding onto an armchair nearby, “Hyung, you don’t have to thank him every time he brings me home.”  
Johnny leaned Mark’s shoulder, “Oh, Mark, I have to. It’s common courtesy - and I thank him for not driving away with you.” Yukhei laughed, “I couldn’t,” he shook. “Mark would know. He’s probably memorised the time it takes to get home in my car.” The youngest scoffed, “And I’d hit you if you tried.” Little chuckles echoed through the room.  
  
“Well, I have to leave now. See you next time,” The tan male briefly hugged his boyfriend, Johnny following Yukhei out the Lee residence.  
  
  
  
  
“See you next time, Yukhei!” Johnny shut the door after waving. He turned to look at Mark, who was trying to go up the stairs himself. “Mark! Don’t do that, you could hurt yourself,” He held Mark, who pursed his lips. “I can do it myself at school, there’s no difference here.” “Well, better safe than sorry, yeah? Come on.”  
  
  


  
Mark tossed his backpack onto his bed once he was left alone. Over at his closet, he felt around for a more comfortable outfit. He found a soft hoodie [“huh, this doesn’t have a tag on its hanger. Must’ve forgot to label this."] and some sweatpants, changing into them briskly.  
Mark pulled out his phone, finding the recording app and playing the first lecture of the classes he had today. He placed his Ah-eun’s outline on his desk, hands on his typewriter and started making short notes [it helped during times he needed to memorise facts]  
  
  


  
  
As the recording ended and Mark finished, a knock was at his door. “Come in,” he yelled, sliding the typewriter to the left. “So? How’s today going?” Doyoung’s voice raised. “It’s going pretty fine, just finished the first of the few.” He tapped at the finished paper. “That’d good to hear. And your homework,” Doyoung placed more papers on Mark’s desk. “Oh yeah, Thanks again.”  
  
“Hello~ Mark, you done yet?” Another voice joined in - Johnny. “Not yet! Still have about 6 to finish typing out facts for.” Johnny nodded, “Well, I’ll call you when lunch is ready.”

  
“Y’know, Doyoung-hyung, you don’t have to come by just to give me the homework copies. You could stay for lunch.”

  
A snicker made its way to Mark’s ears; it was Johnny (who had apparently stayed). “Doyoung does do more than just notes, Mark.” A grumble and a wince was let out. “Aw dude...” “Kidding!” “I’ll stay for lunch, yeah?” Doyoung awkwardly laughed, hitting Johnny on the shoulder. “That hurt,” he pouted. Doyoung squinted eyes. “It was supposed to.” He replies.  
  
“Anyways, Mark, is that a new hoodie?” That question left the youngest confused. “New hoodie? Wait- Hyung, what colour is it?” “Orange.” Mark straightened his posture, “Orange? I don’t have an orange hoodie,” he scrunched his nose, thinking back to his shopping. “You don’t think it’s Yukhei’s?” Doyoung suggested, coming back into conversation after telling Johnny to start making lunch. “It could be. Help me find his number please?” Mark held up his phone to Doyoung’s face, the man searching through his contacts.  
  
“Ah, of course it would be the one with emojis.” Doyoung tapped onto the contact named “Puppy❤”

Mark held the phone next to his ear, tapping the pads of his fingers on the desk.

_"Markie! What's up?"_ Yukhei answered.

"Hi Yuk, I just called to ask you something." Mark started, "did you leave your orange hoodie here? I think I'm wearing it."

_"I'll answer in a second, but that I wish I could see."_

"Shut up, you've seen me in your clothes before."

_"I know, but still, it's always a sight to see your lover in your clothes."_

"Okay, okay, I get your point. The hoodie?"

_"I'm pretty sure I left it the last time I came over and stayed. You asked me if you could keep it and I said yes. I mean, how could I resist your cute pout?"_

"I did?" Mark tilts his head.

_"You did - and this is about the hoodie, right?"_

"Yes, it's about the hoodie, Yukhei."

"I just don't remember asking you for your hoodie. I don't think I would've said so if I did, too." He plays with the hem of the hoodie’s sleeve, trying to understand the situation.

_"I would just like to let you know there's nothing wrong with asking."_

"Of course there isn't," He huffs, pouting,

"Can we go back to topic now?"

_"I stayed for dinner after we went out. Brought your sleepy self upstairs and you asked for my hoodie."_

"And you gave it to me." Mark pulled the hoodie over his head, hoping it would keep the collar from sliding down.

_"Yes, I did."_

"I-"

"I, uh,"

_"I gave it to you, Mark. And you kept it. I don't see the problem."_

"It's just, won't you want it back soon?" He tugs at the hoodie, ready to remove it and have it folded.

_"Oh, you're worried about that,"_

_"It's okay, Markie. Keep it!"_

"I can just give it over tomorrow, y'know,"

_"Mark. I want you to keep it."_

"Oh, then,"

"Honestly? I feel... relieved."

_".. I'm not gonna take it back."_

"And I'm not about to wear it to school, it's way too big for me." Mark says with a knowing look.

_"Awe. Am I really that big?"_

"Yes, you tree."

"Wait, don't get insulted. I didn't mean to, sorry."

_"It's okay, Markie! I've grown a bit."_

"Mm, fine."

"Goodbye?"

_"Goodbye."_

_"See you tomorrow, Cub!"_

Mark placed his phone in the hoodie's pocket, leaving his room with a small smile.

"Mark! You should've called for help," Doyoung widened his eyes at Mark, who was descending the stairs. "God's sake, Mark. It's not that hard to call for us - the floor is." Johnny sighs from the stove, mixing around a batch of pasta.

"You really need to stop babying me," Mark frowns as Johnny plates 3 servings of spaghetti. "I'm sorry _dongsaeng_ , it must be the older brother in me," he scoffs, "I just don't want you getting hurt." Doyoung pipes in, "No one wants you hurt, Mark."

"I know that-" the ringing of a phone cuts him off. He grabs his phone out of his pocket, the vibrations giving away whose phone it was.

"Hello? Oh, Taeil-hyung," he scrunches his nose.

"What's the situation?"

_"Mark, I'd like you to come by this Saturday, it's important."_ Dr Moon [who Mark now calls Taeil-Hyung,] says.

Mark furrows his eyebrows, "This Saturday? We've already done our twice-monthly meetings, right?"

Taeil chuckled, _“Just come over. You can bring a few more visitors as well.”_

“Really? Isn’t it only Johnny and Doyoung Hyung who-“

_“Mark. Saturday, 1PM. Don’t be too late. I must go, it’s lunchtime!”_ Taeil cheerily ends their call, leaving Mark appalled.

“Uh, then goodbye, hyung,”

The couple look at Mark, silently awaiting his response.

“Mark? What’d Taeil-Hyung call about?” Doyoung opens his mouth, Johnny with another fork of pasta.

“He just.. he said we’re having another meeting this Saturday. He didn’t say why, but he was really clear that I couldn’t escape it.”

Another silent while.

The two were looking at each, whispering “You think?” “I really hope so,” Mark took hold of his fork, eating spaghetti as the two elder males nodded at each other, starting a new conversation.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh, just asking, where's Yukhei?"

“Hyung! NoMin are here!” Mark calls, a step down the stairs.

“Mark,” Johnny runs up next to the sibling. “I know, I know. Sorry; force of habit.”

A quick walk to the front and Jaemin is yelling “Hello Lee Brothers!”

Mark is by the door, looking for his backpack just as he finished putting over his shoes. Johnny hands it over, mumbling a sorry in response. He shrugs it off, rushing to grab his coat and go out of their door.

“Bye, hyung!” Mark bids, Johnny repeating the goodbye. The two sighed in relief: they woke up late, but at least Mark would reach school early enough.

Mark follows his two friends onto their regular ‘to-school’ path - although he observes that the two are whispering quite the vague of sentences.

‘So, uh, we’ll meet..?’

‘Oh- right! That.’

‘Just uh, 1PM?’

‘I like frappes,’

‘I know, Jeno.’

He might ask about that later, but for now, he has a few more important things to prioritise.

They just entered the college building, and he was immediately sent off to someone else: Yukhei - His hand was easy to recognise.

“You stayed by the entrance today? Do you have poetry first?” Yukhei hums, the both of them walking with leisure. “I do. But don’t worry, I trust you can handle yourself.” he tightens his hold on Mark’s hand.

“By the way, what’s up with NoMin? They just dropped you off without much of a goodbye and separated ways,” Yukhei inquires with a mischievous smile, “blushing, if I may add.”

Mark shrugs. “I have no idea. They were talking vaguely while we were on the way here.”

“Welp. Can’t do anything about their story.” Yukhei stops, presumably in front of his lecture room. “I’ve met my destination!” They laugh dumbly, both knowing that the joke wasn’t that funny in the first place.

“I’ll see you later,” Yukhei lets go of Mark’s hand the second they calm down. He kisses Mark’s forehead, the latter with rosy cheeks. “Bye-bye,” he waves shyly. One year and Mark still feels loads of butterflies in his stomach every kiss Yukhei gives.

He supposed it doesn’t mean too bad, though.

[Professor Kang walks by Mark, offering him help as the lecture room is somewhat far from the entrance Mark came in. He accepts, staying by the figure and following their footsteps.]

It’s hometime yet again. Mark finds their friend-group huddled by the building’s gates yet again, information courtesy of their loud voices and a call of “over here, Mark!” by Donghyuck.

He enters the group huddle, a random conversation going on. Hesitant, he starts to call for attention with a cough or two -five-

“Right. Sorry about that,” Mark recovers from the coughs he accidentally brought upon himself, “I got some news. I have another appointment with Taeil-Hyung.”, “Your doctor, right?” Renjun quips. “Yeah, him. I have to go on Saturday and he said I could bring a few more people along for this time. Anyone wanna join?” He finished.

“I!!” A yelp came from Yukhei, a hand raised in the air, alarming Mark’s friends and a few others around their group. Chuckles come up again. “Of course, Yukhei agrees.” Ah-eun scoffs playfully.

“We’ve got a little bit of news, too.” Jeno brings attention to both him and Jaemin. “We’re, uh, going on a date tomorrow, so I don’t think we’ll be available for too long on Saturday.”

A surprised gasp comes from Donghyuck. “Really? We were going to go on a date too!” He exclaims, “Brainstorm! Let’s have a double date.” “Hyuck, I’m not sure-“

“That’s cool with us. We were looking to have it a little more casual, so that would be nice.” Jaemin answers. They nod and Renjun turns to Mark. “Sorry Mark. It looks like you’ll be having Yukhei, though that’s not bad, right?” Mark tilts his head, as if saying it was alright, but then he made a confused noise. “What about Ah-eun?”

“I was originally going with RenHyuck over here, I need a new pair of shoes and they were going to the mall. Unfortunately, I just turned from third-wheel to fifth-wheel.” Mark pops an ‘oh.’ before laughing at the end of her sentence.

“It’s fine, guys. See you next time, then.” He waves them off, the five walking off; Ah-eun silent at the four talking of their double-date.

“So what’re you going for? Weren’t you already there last time?” Yukhei starts as they walk.

[Yukhei’s car got into a little problem yesterday. He’s sent it to the local mechanic’s shop.]

“I was, but Taeil-Hyung said it was really important and I’m guessing it’s a little more than a check-up. Although I’m not sure if it’s bad or good, Taeil sounded cheery though.” Mark says, his boyfriend pouting as he found no proper reply.

“Well, I’ll send you home first.” Yukhei hugs Mark from the side, walking down the streets to Mark’s home.

“Mark, here’s your outfit for tomorrow,” Johnny enters Mark’s room. “Oh thanks,” Mark takes his clothes and waits until he hears the room door shut. As expected, it occurs and Mark turns to start changing.

The door opens yet again, though, and it’s Johnny.   
“Before I forget to say; Doyoung’s busy. He won’t be able to come over,” he continues, “He says that there isn’t really any work for home, though. Such a coincidence,” Johnny muses. “Definitely on the top 10 mysteries, hyung,” Mark jokes. “Don’t delve in too deep; you’ll be left dumbfounded.” Johnny follows, the both of them reacting with smiles and playful scoffs.  
  
“Anyways, Doyoung will be here during the morning.”  
Johnny explains the situation as Mark changes shirts, only physically replying to his brother’s words. “Yukhei will, too. I’m guessing we’ll take your car?” Mark says. “Yeah. I’ll be going downstairs now. There’s grilled cheese sandwiches on the table!” Johnny yells as he leaves.  
  
  
  
“Hey hyung, grab me a book?” Mark asked, entering their living room and munching on the said sandwich. “Sure.” Johnny gives him a book just like asked.  
It was a new book, he noticed as he read the title. “Wait, when’d we get this one again?” He points to the book on his lap. Johnny responds, “Think it was your birthday. Mom sent it over.” He nods, opening the book to start reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
It’s Saturday, the Lees are awake, and Johnny had just pointed out Mark wore his shirt backwards.  
“Seriously?” He sighed, turning back into his room to change.  
  
**Ding dong!**

Johnny swiftly opens the door to find Doyoung, holding a lunchbox. “I brought breakfast,” he places it on the table. “Thanks babe,” Johnny says as he takes the japchae to heat up. Mark’s stomach growled at the smell of the stir-fry noodles, the male walking over to the kitchen for a bite.

A few minutes later with a plate of japchae eaten away at, the doorbell rings yet again. This time it’s Mark who opens the door to one Wong Yukhei.

“Morning, Markie- you need help?” Yukhei finds Mark struggling with his shoes. “Uh, sure,” Mark moves away to make space as Yukhei crouches down to help.

Once Mark’s shoes are fit, they both stand up, Yukhei moving to the kitchen and Mark getting his coat.

“Morning hyungs,” Yukhei says as he enters the kitchen, instantly finding last serving of japchae. “Ooh!” he yells, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and taking his seat.

Once he finishes, the group are out of the door – Johnny taking the drivers with Doyoung by his side, the younger couple at the backseats. They have some mints, share a few stories, and sing along to the music they find on the radio.

Johnny is quick to find a parking spot as they drive into the hospital’s car park. “Time to get out, Markie,” Yukhei opens the car door on Mark’s side, then holding hands.

They enter the centre, Doyoung and Johnny taking to the reception while Yukhei and Mark go for the waiting area. Mark is simply awaiting his name to be called, Yukhei and Mark’s handhold loosening as their attention is taken to the whispers of the hospital.

Mark’s ears perk up when he hears a loud cry on the playing TV: a drama is on, and from what he’s hearing, the male had just found out there was a female in an all-boys school. He wonders at the storyline for a bit before shrugging it off in turn for simply listening to the drama - it had gotten interesting.

  
“Lee Mark?” The all-too-familiar voice of Jung Jaehyun calls him. “To Doctor Taeil’s room, Mark,” Their group stands up together until Jaehyun turns around to speak to them, “Doctor Taeil has asked for Mark to come alone for this short while. Please wait.” He smiles, before whisking Mark away.

Jaehyun has Mark sit down, the youngest in the room with a slightly open mouth. He knows he’s in Taeil’s office; the brightness of a clean white doesn’t go unnoticed by him. “Mark, welcome back,” Taeil starts, a throat-clearing cough following after. “Hi Taeil-hyung,” Mark responds, pursing his lips. “So how’re you doing?” Taeil tried to make small talk, but Jaehyun knew better. “Doctor Taeil,” the nurse stares, as if warning him. Taeil nods, “Alright. I’ll be straight up with you Mark,” he sighs, “Mark…

_you’ve gotten a donor_.”

Mark’s jaw has dropped to the floor. He yelps, “What?!” his heart beats fast, “Really? I have a donor? You found one? This means I get sight back, right? When did this all happen?” Mark asks excitedly, hands shut tight to show his response. “Wh-” “I’m gonna have to stop you there, little mister,” Dr Moon smiles softly. “Jaehyun, come over here for a second,” he beckons. A whisper and Jaehyun was out the room.

Taeil looks back to Mark, who was bouncing in his seat. The door opens and he hears all-too-familiar voices. “What’s wrong, Taeil-hyung?” Johnny asks.

Mark can only grin at them, jumping to his feet, “Hyung! I got a _donor_!!” he cries. “REALLY??!” Yukhei yells back, rushing to hug him. Promptly following, Mark feels two other pairs of arms around him, a group hug being made.

They separate, Johnny’s hand on Mark’s shoulder, “Doie, you were right,” He laughs. Jaehyun widens his eyes at that and nudges Taeil on the arm, “I told you someone would guess it right!” He exclaims quietly.

The group then chattered about, mostly on how happy they were and the when, where and how’s.

All that talk then got cut off by Yukhei going “Wait- this isn’t some sick joke, right?” but that was easily handled with as Mark smacked him in the arm.

_“Thank You,”_

Johnny paced around the waiting room. “Johnny, as much as I understand you’re worried, you’re going to make me dizzy.” Doyoung crossed his arms, reaching a hand out. “I‘m sorry, Doie. It’s- I’m waiting for the doctor to just come out and say, ‘Yeah, your brother can see now’ but I know it’ll take longer than that.” Johnny wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans before taking Doyoung’s hand into his own.

He looks around. Yukhei’s bouncing his leg while he sits with Jeno, Jaemin and Mark’s other friends. They seem to be mumbling within themselves, and Johnny knows that as much as they try to hide it, they’re just as worried as him.

“I really hope Mark’s surgery will be successful; he has got to be able to see how handsome you turned out,” Doyoung jokes, wishing to lighten up the mood. Johnny gives a small “Hey!” and they chuckle.

A doctor comes out of the room after an hour. The whole group at that point had decided to simply tap on their phones and occasionally talk to each other so the new figure catches their attention.

“May I speak to the boy’s brother?” Johnny straightens his posture, walking over.

The surgeon says, “He’ll have to stay asleep for about 3 days, the eyes have to be able to get used to the new fitting properly.” Johnny gestures an ‘okay’. The surgeon then mentions a few other things and the elder Lee turns back to his group.

“How’s Mark?” “Can we enter his room??” “Will he be okay?”

Johnny is then bombarded by multiple questions. Doyoung gives them a stare, though, and Mark’s friends are silent. He looks to them and explains briefly, telling them that they can come over after a few days, and that if he receives any more news he’ll update them with it.

Now? All they’ll do is wait – a bit more.

White. Light. Everything was so bright. Mark had just awoken, and he was given a mini heart attack from all the white. Well, that is, if you wanted to exaggerate it. The room was decorated with some green and blue here and there, so it wasn’t exactly that plain. This wasn’t a movie where they shone a lamp at the camera, this was a white ceiling and ‘wait, I’m, on a soft bed again’ situation.

Then it hits him: **he can see**. He saw the ceiling, he saw the blue and green, he saw his own hands.

He moves his head to look around the room. A table, some fruits, and a group of people staring at him. Mark gazes at each of them, “Wait Johnny-Hyung is that you??” He moves back in surprise. If he had anything to say, it’s that Johnny definitely became so much more handsome – and his height was distinguishing, too.

“Damn, you grew tall,” He drawls. Gasps and a mumble of “oh my god.”

Johnny smiled at him, “Mark, you can see me,” He nods. “I can see you, yes. And all these other people- is that YOU Jeno??” Mark squints at the teen who looked like a mature version of 10-year-old Lee Jeno.

Mark’s guess was confirmed correct as Jeno made his signature eye-smile appear. “Yeah! It’s me.” He shyly waved. “Dude you are not the lanky Jeno I know, puberty hit _hard_ ,” A few laughs are shared.

Mark spends his time pointing at people who he recognises as they start to speak, getting surprised at their real looks.

“You’re Doyoung, aren’t you? You look way less intimidating than what I imagined,”

‘Hey! I’m not that scary,”

“I know, Doie. But there are those times where-“

‘We will not debate about this.”

“Jaemin?”

“Yep! I’m here~”

“Definitely more older-looking than I pictured,”

“What?!”

“When’ll he get to us?”

“Be a little patient, Hyuck,”

“So you two are Donghyuck and Renjun, the RenHyuck couple,”

“Great job, detective,”

“Actually, you guys look less grumpy! I never thought you guys would look so innocent,”

“We aren’t grumpy 24/7, Mark.”

“You could’ve as well have been, Renjun,”

“Wait I look like that?? I look good,”

“Seriously-“

“Yes, you do look good, Mark,”

After a fun minute of ‘guess who?’ Johnny and Doyoung get called to speak with the doctor. Jeno and Jaemin are happily talking about how their date went and how they’re so happy Mark can see now – with a few notes from Donghyuck and his boyfriend.

When the two eldest enter the room again, there’s another person together with them.

Mark is taken aback, because 1, the male’s really handsome and 2, did he just smile at Mark??

He doesn’t do anything except stare though, as he then goes to mentally slap himself. _Mark, you have a boyfriend, you can’t be acting like this,_ he tells in his head.

Mark looks to his friends and questions, “Uh, just asking, where’s Yukhei?”

Everyone moves their gaze to the male who towered at the same height with Johnny. Donghyuck’s laugh gets out first, causing everyone to join the fit of laughter. Mark wheezes as he looks back at the male he considered a model a minute back, “Then, you’re Yukhei?! You’re so handsome and I’ve been literally dating a golden boy – wait you wear _glasses_?!”He pinpoints, finding the thin, black frame sitting on the other’s face. “I mean, you aren’t the only one with vision problems,” the familiar deep-voice and stuttery Korean make way to Mark’s ears.

“Yukhei! It is you!” He raises his arms in a gesture for a hug. Yukhei walks over to give him one, the other giggling. Mark pulls back and stares before turning back to everyone else, “Are we sure he isn’t working as a model??”

Enter in a few more laughs here as response.

As they start to calm their chuckles down, the others wave off at Mark. “We’ll leave you two alone,” they walk out one by one. Unfortunately, Johnny breaks the feeling of wonder as he reminds Mark: “Don’t get too steamy!” “Hyung!”

There the couple are, next to each other and soundless. Yukhei cracks the silence, “And, uh, so how are you? Are you feeling like it’s all rushed, or is the pace alright?” Mark shrugs, “It’s been fine. I haven’t exactly, wanted this since forever, but it’s wonderful to be able to know how you all look like.” Yukhei pets Mark’s head affectionately, “I’m happy you’re doing well.”

Mark glances at him, his eyes fond, “How’d I get you as my boyfriend…” he makes a bittersweet smile. Yukhei furrows his eyebrows, “What? Mark, I don’t get what you’re trying to say,” but the younger only continues on with his rant,

“You’re handsome, you’re so sweet and funny,” Mark pinches Yukhei’s cheek to emphasize his compliments, “You’re just so… amazing. I don’t deserve you,”

“Now you stop right there, Lee Mark,” Yukhei brings himself to sit on the bed, moving as close as he can without making any minor injuries. He cups Mark’s face and stares in his eyes,

“No, I don’t deserve _you_. You’re a hard worker, strong, smarter than me, you’re kind and cute, you are one beautiful human and don’t **_ever_** think that you don’t deserve me just because I look the way I do. You do – you deserve a good boyfriend just like how everyone deserves a good partner.”

Mark blushed. His face was pink and Mark was pretty sure he had tears in his eyes. Was that good? He didn’t want to ponder any more as he kissed Yukhei.

Shut eyes, soft lips, red cheeks, and happy tears. The couple couldn’t have expected such a memory, but there it was, happening.

When they separated, Yukhei still held Mark’s face. He watched his expression before he cheekily smiled, “No. That wasn’t enough,” His deep voice whispered.

Yukhei kissed Mark’s forehead, wiping at his tears as he continued to peck the nose, cheeks and lips of Mark.

The longer rested their foreheads together, the brighter the colour on their face grew.

Softly, Mark murmured, “I love you.”

Yukhei pulled back, a large grin plastered on his face. “That- that was the third time you’ve said that to me,” He stammered. Mark gasped, “I’ve only ever said that three times?” He pouts, “I knew I messed something up in our relationship.” Yukhei raised an eyebrow at that, his grin lessening each few seconds, but the shine still oh-so-bright.

“Y’know what? I love you times a million!” Mark grumbled with an earnest look.

Time paused when he finished his line, both of them stuck in their positions.

A laugh burst out of them, little giggles echoing around the room.

“Did you just try to win over Iron Man’s line??”

“Shut up, I was annoyed at myself,”

“Aww, Markie!”

“Mark, no ‘but’s. I am driving you to school,” a stern voice makes its decision. It’s Johnny and he’s been bickering with Mark over whether or not he would drive Mark to his college building [he won!]. “Fine, fine, but we’re taking Jeno and Jaemin in, too.” He tells. “Of course. I’m not about to let those two ring our doorbell and get late to their own lectures,” Johnny opens the door, “Let’s go?”

Mark’s sitting in the passenger’s seat, Jaemin and Jeno at the back. They talk, papers being fixed into their files. Mark responds with a few mumbles but his attention is on the view he sees through the car window. Their neighbourhood definitely has a few new faces, the houses were starting to get painted in more colours than beige and red, and Mark’s college building is actually the size that he imagined, he realizes as Johnny drives the car into the car park.

Jeno and Jaemin are getting out of the car when Johnny decides to chat with his younger brother, “Mark, I know you can see now, but it’s been 8 years. You still have to get used to everything. Taeil told me you’d still have a few meetings until he deemed you alright,” Mark gives a thumbs up, “I’ll stick by Nomin’s side,” and Johnny pat him on the back. “See you this afternoon, champ,” he calls. Mark can only playfully roll his eyes as he walks behind Jeno, enthusiastic to see his campus.

Mark is leaning on his locker, listening to the bustling crowd of college students as he takes glimpses at the newly-forming couple by his right. They’re planning another date as they discuss within their own world. Mark’s happy for them, really. After a year and a half of pining you’d think the biggest flirt would’ve made his move by then.

He catches sight of the room he wanted to enter. He taps the two by his side and tells them he was going to go find Doyoung-hyung, jogging away from them once they acknowledge his decision.

As he gets into the room he finds Kun first. “Kun-hyung! Hello!” He waves joyously. Kun waves back, “Hey Mark! Are you getting used to the vision? And it’s been hard with Doyoung hasn’t it? He’s always been so stiff at first,” he snickers. Mark gleefully nods with a laugh, giving an answer to both questions. Kun smiles back and salutes, “I’m off to go translate some braille, you may leave.” He plays, Mark going along with the act and saluting back. He peeks at the door situated at the opposite side of the room and finds Doyoung, who looks at Mark surprised. “Mark, hello there,” he’s still, then moving his attention to Kun, “You talked about me, didn’t you?”

Mark is left appalled once Kun simply replies with a “Yup!” - due to both Doyoung’s psychic power and Kun’s short reply. The two really have been working together for a long time.

“Doyoung-hyung,” Mark walks over to the younger 96-liner, “I just had to ask - what do I do with writing? It’s been a long while since I’ve written actual letters and I’m not positive my handwriting’s gonna be pretty,” he states. Doyoung pops an ‘Oh right!’ and replies, “I’ll be helping you with that after school. For the meantime, ask Ah-eun to print out the regular topic list and continue recording your lectures.”

The first bell rings, and Mark thanks Doyoung before rushing out to his lecture, following routine.

He does bump into Sicheng on the way, though. They share a ‘hi’ before moving away to their priorities at hand.

_“Happy Days,”_


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t be too modest. By the way, Yukhei, who’s this next to you?”

“Yukhei, your cap!” Mark reminds his boyfriend, dashing to hand over the graduation cap. “Oh, thank you, Markie,” he fixes the hat, using his phone as a mirror, “Do I look good now?” he says without taking his eyes off his reflection. Mark can only sigh, “You always look good, but yes, you’re formal enough. Come on, you have to go.” He takes Yukhei along to the auditorium as they follow the line of students.

2 years later and Mark had gotten used to having sight.

2 years later and here he was with Yukhei, _graduating college_.

Time does really fly by, huh?

Mark coos as he watches Yukhei excitedly stand in line. They had just called up the students who graduated with second-class honours; Yukhei had to join the line as practised. One by one, the called names and students shook their hands as they received their degrees.

“Yukhei Wong,” A voice called. The Chinese male stepped up onto the stage, a giant smile on his face and sharing handshakes with the important school-figures. A camera snapped a photo of Yukhei with his diploma and he walked down to take a seat with his class.

Mark had never really felt so proud of someone before – Yukhei worked so hard during his first number of years between his two majors and helping Mark during the middle of his semesters, and here he was, graduating with second upper-class honours. Yukhei totally deserves a hug.

He smiled and made small waves with his hand as a few of his other friends walk up on stage. There’s Ah-eun graduating with a degree in her creative course and Renjun with his biology degree. He wipes a fake tear when Renjun makes eye-contact with him, causing a little chuckle to spring out. 

Students stepped on and off the stage, a few speeches said here and there as to give a break between the graduating classes’ majors. When Mark’s class walked to the stage, he knew he had to stay by the back rather than walk up like the rest. It was in their practice.

Even more college students walked up in front of him, at that point no longer being just Mark’s class. He gave off little smiles at those who noticed him, but overall kept a focused face on the stage.

“Now, we call on Mark Lee, our Literature Major valedictorian, to end our graduation,” Mrs Beom [the college’s vice-principal] beckoned.

As Mark reached the podium, he took a shaky breath and read over his speech. Raising his head, he spoke,

“Hi, I’m Lee Mark. I major in Literature and take a minor in creative writing. I was also blind,” He gaps, “Keyword: was. Until 2 years ago, I had a deficiency in sight. Other than being able to recognise colour and light, I was pretty much lost. I understand that this is important to say, simply because this is part of the experiences I went through as a person and as a student.”

Mark looks to the crowd, giving a break between his words before he dove back in.

“I had to learn to depend on my other senses. I told myself, that I wouldn’t say anything about my disability, and that I would learn how to keep to myself,” He scoffs,

“Fortunately, I had a habit of saying the basics a bit too early on in friendships. It’s how I met the friends I have now, and it’s how this wonderful, motivated guy became someone close to my heart.” He adds on a little note defending his love before continuing on.

“Throughout my years living with a world of ‘trust-or-not-to-trust’, I found that the appearance of a person didn’t really matter so much anymore. I mean, being completely honest, I didn’t have much choice to pick by looks,” a few little laughs come about, “but that doesn’t mean I’m trying to give an excuse to those who choose to be judgmental.”

“Prejudice wasn’t a thing people had to deal with when they walked up to me, because I never viewed the way they dressed, neither the way they posed. In each and every new connection made, I was given the ability to notice the things that sparked bright within them.”  
“It’s with this that I learnt to grow without the offensive, judging trait that I know most of us have.” Mark names.

“All I’m saying is, the things that you lack, physically, mentally, or even just personality-wise, those things shouldn’t hinder your ability to be the light of someone’s world – to be the light of your own world.”

Applause and cheers come from the audience. Mark also finds that there’s commotion behind him as well; the professors and important school-figures. He thanks the people with a bow and receives his own degree as a student of his Literature class.

The college’s principal takes Mark’s previous place, and gives an earnest tap to the mic.

“Class of 2020,

 **You are dismissed**.”

He ends as the room is filled with caps being thrown into the air.

Mark squeezes Yukhei with a hug as soon as he gets down from the stage and picks his hat back up. “Yukhei, I actually finished my speech!” He yelps as he hops up and down. “I know, Markie! I’m so proud of you,” He ruffles Mark’s hair with a warm smile.

“Mark-hyung!” A chorus of voices yell out to him. It’s Jaemin with Donghyuck and Jeno behind him, “You made a really good speech!” Jeno complimented. Donghyuck joined in, “Seriously, I was about to cry. You grew up so fast,” He teasingly acted, a hand on his chest as if he were so touched. “Oi! I’m older than you,” He shoved Hyuck’s shoulder.

For a second there, Mark was surprised they heard his speech. Luckily, he remembered there were family-and-friends seats further down the sides of the auditorium before he could blurt that out. Who knew what ‘tease mark’ fest could go down if he did.

Mark gestured to the two other graduates that were walking to their group – Renjun and Ah-eun. Like Yukhei and Mark, they were still clad in their gowns. “Heyo~” Renjun sang as he held Donghyuck in his arms. “Happy graduation day everyone,” Ah-eun cheered.

“It’s time to worry about jobs now, my dear friends,” She hung an arm around Yukhei.

“Aw, really Ah-eun? Right now you should be happy freedom is being gifted to you,” Donghyuck sighed. “One year, cousin.” The female smirks as she holds her pointer-finger up, signing a one.

“Speaking of gifts,” Jaemin nudges Donghyuck and Jeno’s sides. They form an ‘o’ with their mouth as they dig little papers out their pockets. They hand it over one by one to each of the graduates and once they look closer they realize it’s- “Coupons! 90,000 ~~₩~~ worth of shopping at the mall’s grocery store,” Jaemin proudly says. “We cashed in some of our money but a few others helped out,” Jeno points at the figures running over to them.

“Of course Johnny-hyung gave us a few won, too.”

The two people who merged into their group were Jungwoo and Chenle [who Mark formed a bond with after the small number of times Mark and Yukhei had their dates there].

“Yukhei!! You finally graduated, with honours as well!” He squished Yukhei’s face in delight, “And Mark! I couldn’t be any gladder. Your speech was magical,” Jungwoo pet Mark’s head. “Oh! And Jungwoo-hyung even cried during it,” Chenle chirped. “Really?” Yukhei quirked a brow, “I half-expected a full sob. You are quite the emotional one, hyung,” He teased, receiving a hit to the chest.

“Like we don’t know,” Chenle muttered under his breath in Chinese. As soon as Renjun heard the language, he spun around to catch the young boy. They widened their eyes at each other once they started to speak,

“You know Chinese?”

“I am Chinese!”

“What- for real?”

“Dude, I’m not exactly Korean,”

When everyone confusedly glanced at them, Yukhei cut in,

“The three of us are Chinese.” He clarifies. The two others make an ‘okay’ sign and smile at each other. Renjun was definitely interested with becoming Chenle’s friend, Mark knew.

The moment ended with them cracking up at the awkward silence that ensued.

“Oh, Doyoung-hyung!” Mark exclaims as he bumps into the said adult. “What..?” “I’m gonna have a talk to Ah-eun, don’t worry,” Doyoung reassures Mark. “Oh, okay then…” He trails off as he finds Johnny with his parents standing not too far from Doyoung.

He sprints over to them to have himself in the embrace of his family. “Oh, Mark. You put so much effort into everything,” Mrs Lee states affectionately. “And that effort paid off! Mark, we’re the proudest parents in this room right now,” Mr Lee continues his wife’s message, “We’re pleased you’ve come this far.” They detach from the hug.

“And who knew Mark here could convey such an emotional speech? Geez, you almost made me tear up there,” Johnny shakes his shoulders. “Hyung! I’m not emotionally constipated.” Johnny rolls his eyes, “Yeah, you’re awkward – but your awkwardness even got you a boyfriend. I’ve got no more to say,” they joke around.

“Mrs Lee and Mr Lee!” Yukhei’s voice hollers as he grabs Mark’s attention, “It’s nice to meet you again,” he bows. “Likewise, Yukhei.” Mr Lee bows back, “Dear, I’ve already told you; you don’t have to bow so low. Just be comfortable with us.” Mrs Lee lightheartedly scolded with her soothing tone.

A year or two ago, when Mark first got his eyesight back, his parent’s flew back to Korea from their business trip (and vacation).

When they rushed into Mark’s small hospital room, they found him with Yukhei, their hands clasped together as they napped.

Overall, Yukhei had already met Mark’s parents - both in formal and informal ways.

“Yukhei, I would like to congratulate you on your degree as well,” Mrs Lee clapped her hands together, a doting smile on her face.

Absentmindedly, Yukhei bows yet again, albeit shallower this time. His lack of focus caught Mark, who observed him once his attention was averted.

“Mark, I think... I think those are my parents.” Yukhei blurts as he widens his eyes at the sight of his mom and dad.

“Wong Yukhei!” A prickly cry echoed, “I cannot believe you didn’t tell me you graduated with honours! You should have at least given me time to prepare for tears,” Mrs Wong reprimanded in Cantonese as she made large gestures with her hands. “Of all the things,” she sighed.

The dramatic act was dropped in 2 seconds flat, though, as Mrs Wong brought her son into her arms. “You always were the brightest in our eyes,” a deeper voice murmured next to Mrs Wong; Mr Wong.

“You flew all the way here?” Yukhei stared at them, astounded. “Yes, baby, we knew you were having your graduation and we wanted to surprise you, so,” Mrs Wong gave jazz hands as she adjusted the hold on her handbag, “here we are!” They both smiled, speaking in Korean.

“You learnt Korean too?! Mom, you didn’t have to.” Yukhei appeared fond of his parents.

“Don’t be too modest. By the way, Yukhei, who’s this next to you?”

Mark and Yukhei share a sheepish look as both their families await the next step of action. “Uh, this is Mark. He’s my boyfriend, the one I text you about.” Yukhei says, holding a hand out to show Mark. He smiles awkwardly, waving with his degree in hold. “And this is Mark’s family; they also speak English.” Mark’s parents bow, The Wongs copying the motion.

“ _Hello! I am Yukhei’s mom. It’s nice to finally meet Mark and his family,_ ” Mrs Wong holds her hand out for a shake, talking in English. Mrs Lee accepts her greeting, giving a nice grin. “ _I feel the same, Mrs Wong._ ”

“ _And you must be Mark! Adorable boy, you are. Nice to meet you as well._ ” Yukhei’s mom shakes hands with each of the Lee family members, Mr Wong closely behind.

“ _Oh! I have an idea - why don’t we have dinner together?_ ” Mrs Lee squeaks with enthusiasm. “ _That is amazing idea, Mrs Lee. When, where?_ ” The other mom replied with broken English. “ _An amazing idea, honey,”_ Mr Wong corrects his wife.

“ _We can discuss it better if we’re next to each other. Come,_ ” Mrs Lee located a spot for them just near themselves, the kids being pushed away from the little meeting occurring by the side.

As they chuckled at the abruptness, Mark saw Doyoung walk by, Kun and Ah-eun by his side.

“Hyung,” He tapped Johnny on the shoulder, “Do mom and dad know about your plan for Doyoung-hyung yet?” He says, louder than usual to grab the attention of their parents.

Johnny sends him a scandalized look once he gets looks from their families. “That was supposed to be a secret between us!” He crossed his arms. “Johnny-hyung, I’m sorry to tell you, but I think Mark broke that promise of a secret when he told me.”

“You know what? Bring Doyoung over to dinner as well.” Mr Lee smirked at his eldest son, leaving Mark laughing and Johnny sighing, taking his phone out to text Doyoung.

In the middle of chat, Yukhei and Mark realize something important:

Their anniversary.

“Oh my god, we’re having our 3rd -year anniversary this week,” Mark blurts. At the same time, though, Yukhei has it as their 4th anniversary.

“Markie! I can’t believe you didn’t get our years right,” Yukhei gasps, offended. “I didn’t mean to! I thought we were going by the college years,” Mark sweats, “I swear, if it was by actual years I would’ve said 4! I’m-” Yukhei’s giggle stops Mark.

“We ramble way too much when we’re nervous.” His cheeky smile _twinkles_. “I’m teased way too much,” Mark scoffs.

“Should we… tell our parents?” They mumbled, taking peeks at the elder adults.

“And we’re also celebrating 4 years of Mark and Yukhei during said dinner.”

They gaped their mouths in disbelief – did Mrs Lee, Mark’s mom, really just know that was happening this week? “H-how’d you know?” He squints, if he knew anything, it was that his mom was not a psychic.

She bluntly replied, “I overheard you. It isn’t too big of a bother, is it?” The two of them shook their heads, “No, if we’re meeting tomorrow then it’d be early.” Mark said, graduation caps and degrees on their laps as they were sitting down in the auditorium seats.

“Then it’s settled. A dinner to meet Yukhei’s parents and celebrate your 4th year together. I’ll go inform the others.” Mrs Lee walked briskly back to her new friends.

“We’re still on for anniversary poetry, yeah?”

“Of course!”

“And going to Jungwoo’s café?”

“I want nothing else different, Mark,”

“Me neither. It is our tradition,” “We have to continue doing it when we get married.”

“You want to get married, to me?”

“Yeah, I do. Don’t you?”

“I do, too.”

BONUS:

Jeno and Jaemin were talking with each other as they started to walk away from the group they were in [Renjun, Donghyuck, Ah-eun, Jungwoo and Chenle].

Running out of conversation topics to rant about, they searched around the hall.

Jaemin was just about to get into saying they should probably go back to their friends before Jeno turned his head to look at a student carrying a painting.

A painting that held the three toy-story aliens.

They were at a loss of words when they met each other’s eyes.

Jeno shrugged when Jaemin asked him what he was supposed to do with that picture. He simply said

“The painting was cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> This story is now finished! Hope this wasn't too underwhelming :P
> 
> The next chapter addresses plotholes or random trivia in the story, so if you're interested, you can continue on.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a whole chapter dedicated to random notes that fill in the plot/storyline!

_\- most of these are bits of information that I couldn’t add due to the randomness; and laziness ehe_

_(•_ _◡_ _•_ _)_

_  
\- alright here we go!_  
  
  


  1.   
The ages in this fic vary depending on when its story is being told, so here’s a small explanation of Mark’s ages throughout the chapters!  
  
Chapter 1: 20 y/o  
→ flashback: 12 y/o  
Chapter 2: 12 y/o  
Chapter 3: 20 y/o  
→ flashback: 19 y/o  
Chapter 4: 20 y/o  
Chapter 5: 22 y/o  
  
**1.2**. I‘m assuming you can figure out the other characters’ ages



(´･ω･`) all the age-gaps are the same as in real life. Except Taeil’s, of course.

  
  
**2.** The group Kun leads, and the one Doyoung‘s also a part of, is based in the college Mark is in. Basically, that’s their ‘headquarters’.  
Kun specifically helps with those who are in the younger generation, which is why Mark went from Kun to Doyoung.  
  
**2.2.** I put in 3 NCT members as characters working there: Kun, Doyoung, and Sicheng!  
Kun works to help those who are deaf-blind, blind, or deaf. Following, Doyoung specialises with those who are blind or have a big deficiency in sight.  
Sicheng helps the mute-deaf and/or mute. (•ᴗ•) 

  
  
**3.** Yes, Jungwoo and Chenle here are brothers. Although not biologically related as Chenle was adopted.  
Their family does own a cafe in the neighbourhood this story is based in :DD

  
  
**4.** Mark has a creative writing minor along his literature major. The guy wants to write stories [in braille! For the hard-sighted community!]  
  


  
**5.** There are a lot of plotholes in this story regarding the country setting and the language the characters are speaking; I’d like to apologise for that.  
I based this story in Korea with the characters speaking Korean, although while writing about braille I had the English characters is mind. There is a Korean Braille system, so in the story it’s meant to showcase that the braille Mark learns is Korean.  
**6.** Remember when Doyoung told Mark he was going to talk to Ah-eun? And then you read about Ah-eun being with Kun and Doyoung? Yeah: she was being offered a place in their group as a rookie!  
I had the scene originally elaborated but I decided to keep it vague as Ah-eun was a background character.  
Does anyone think she’s mentioned too much?  
  
  
**7.** In every anniversary MarkHei had, they celebrate with this ‘tradition’ of theirs.  
Mark and Yukhei write poetry together, then leading to printing the many short works out as cards. They decorate it and then place it around Jungwoo and Chenle’s family cafe so people can read them! ( ˘ ³˘)  
  
**  
8.** And yes, the three toy-story aliens were supposed to be an NCTzen reference. (*´・ｖ・) i tried.  
  


  
  
And that’s pretty much about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trivia i forgot to mention:
> 
> — Yes, Yukhei should probably be speaking with more simpler dialogue since he is speaking Korean in this fic, but I ended writing his words more detailed. Sorry~!
> 
> ———————
> 
> It was nice to experience being part of a FicFest, even when I rushed into all the submission dates late.  
> A tip of the hat to the mods for dealing with me. (◕▿◕✿)
> 
> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
